sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Benson
'Richard Sleven Benson' Better Known As: Dick. Species: Hybrid Vampire/Doppelganger. Age: 20 years old. Height: 5 ft 6 in. Weight: 145 lbs. Eye Color: Brown. Hair Color: Blonde. Looks Like: Josh Hutcherson. Tattoos: None. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Single. Powers: Typical abilities of a Hybrid, illusion, and duplication. Allied With: The Revolution; Sadistic Six. Quirks: Impulsive behavior, goofy, acts confused a lot. Likes: Females, his father (he'd deny it), pranks (often twisted), mischief, experiments (science and social experiments), Being thought of as "stupid", learning things, reading, and having fun(fighting, sex, torture: both mental and physical). Dislikes: Attitude, getting into trouble, being yelled at, and being told what to do, people who he sees as smarter than him, being figured out about his intellect without his intentions. Richard Sleven, better known as Dick due to the fact that he introduces himself as that, a given nickname from his father. He's quite a confusing person to understand. It's often difficult to know if he did something on purpose or on accident, mostly due to the fact that he often plays dumb. His IQ is over 200, but he often acts as if it's under 100, it's a strategic thing on his side, or so he claims if caught. He figured that if people think he's stupid then they underestimate his genius, with how he acts just may just be right. Dick is the son of Jack, which may be where he gets his lack of responsibility from. As much as he claims to think his dad is an idiot, he looks up to the man, though he would never admit it, unless he was emotionally intimate with someone, and he definitely would not tell his father. His father knows many of his secrets, including just how smart he truly is, though mostly because they argue a lot due to Dick telling Jack how to act in certain moments. He doesn't care if he's a member of the Sadistic Six or not, though he does know of their existence, he just couldn't care less. All he really wants is a good time, which at times may be a bad time for someone else. His definition of fun may vary from an actual good time or may be twisted. He has been known to say that hearing the screams of a woman being cut into with a poison dagger was fun. He secretly often considers himself as the smartest person in the room. In his mind there's not many people who come close to being near as smart as he is. If people were to see him fight, which he hates fighting while there are more than two people around (him and his opponent) they would see just how brilliant he is. Like his father, he doesn't use brute strength but tactics and speed. Dick can usually be seen trying to start up some fun. Dick usually raises the question if he plots his actions or just goes with the flow with a bunch of accidents involved. Usually he creates a scene that looks as if it was all planned out, but it still raises the questions as to how did he know he would have the props he was given. He speaks silliness and goofy sarcasm fluently and uses a soft tone. When answering a question it's such a ramble, like his father but unlike his father, he doesn't speak in riddles, it's more silliness than anything. His one true love is his guitar and music is the very core of his soul. Family: Jack Benson (Father), [Gypsy Winters] (refers to as "mom"), Aiden Brynes (grand-sire). Romantically Interested In: Anyone and everyone. Past Flings: Too many to name. Pets: Fin Rosier. Weaknesses: Emotions, laws of physics, his father, his pride, his extreme curiosity (mostly unknown, if something pops into his head to see "what if this happened" he usually would stop to think it over, but with his racing mind and IQ, it normally takes less than a minute.) 17645f.jpg e5ff4bdca6e86e87c2972780a8d7abbb.jpg normal_hungergames-promos008.jpg normal_00422.jpg josh-hutcherson-peeta-mellark-the-hunger-games-catching-fire-the-idiom-on-set.jpg normal_0132.jpg hungergames-promos007.jpg 12608b5ced1a62912ba465374fa9d485.jpg 3e820b86e5a4e2bdfdf840ce1a15af1b.jpg a852e2f980a14863d5be62b778d220ca.jpg ebf07f571a72f3475cdcd04bfa76ba1b.jpg josh-hutcherson-peeta-mellark1.jpg tumblr_mxp92o88JR1smp9r9o2_1280.jpg 21cea6b159343b10f06abfd4d2bc3b2a.jpg normal_104.jpg tumblr_m8931lcs4L1rsl9iwo1_500.png Josh-Hutcherson-image-josh-hutcherson-36625821-500-349.jpg fa6038866b7c638c7663ff18909bfd55.jpg